thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Grave Truth
"The Grave Truth" is the 9th episode of Season Two of The Lying Game, airing in August. Summary Ethan's confession to Dan threatens to shatter the brothers' relationship forever. Sutton receives a mysterious phone call that may provide some valuable information. Emma's feelings for Thayer are tested when she finds herself in close quarters with Ethan. And someone else comes face to face with Emma and Sutton. Then they find that Thersa has drowned in the pool at the club. Plot Emma (as Sutton) and Ted continue talking in the cemetery where last week's episode left off. Ted promises he told her everything. Since Derek knew about Ted being Sutton’s biological father, he paid him off to make sure he stays quiet. After visiting his grave and leaving flowers, he saw Theresa, but soon after she disappeared when he left. Emma quietly enters into her room through the window and sees Laurel and Mads asleep in her bed. Laurel awakens and they hug upon learning they are real sisters. Thayer paces outside the window so Emma goes out to talk to him. The next morning, Mads goes back home and speaks with her father about Jordan being on their side and not Rebecca’s. When Mads becomes concerned, Alec assures her there is nothing to worry about and she is safe with him. Ethan enters Emma’s room and she tells him about her meeting with Ted. Ethan gets upset with Emma for not making sure Ted goes to Dan to tell the truth about the twins. Dan gets into Ted’s face in the interrogation room, demanding to hear the story again with more detail. Alec enters, saving Dan from hurting Ted, and tries to convince him it is all Rebecca’s fault, but has no proof. Jordan spies on Rebecca and sees her put something into a lock box in her drawer. In the cabin, Sutton, Laurel and Emma discuss their situation with Ted. Laurel wants them to hug and make it official that they will get along and work together. The hug is a bit awkward. Outside the country club, Rebecca approaches Kristen and accuses her of having an affair with her husband. Alec interferes and admits it meant nothing. At the police station, Ethan walks into Dan’s office and asks about Ted. Dan gets angry that Ethan knew everything and didn’t tell his own brother. He kicks Ethan out of the house. Thayer answers the door for Emma and sees Ethan on the other side. Ethan tells Emma he got kicked out and Kristen offers him a spot on the couch if Sutton (Emma) agrees. It becomes awkward with Thayer there. While in the cabin, Sutton accuses Rebecca of killing Derek. Back at the house, Thayer offers Emma to stay with him at the country club, but Emma assures him she doesn’t have feelings for Ethan. As they kiss, Ethan enters the front door and promises nothing will happen between him and Emma. Rebecca continuously knocks on Ted’s door, but he is inside and doesn’t answer. In the middle of the night, Emma tosses and turns in her bed until finally getting up. As she walks through the living room she sees Ethan sleeping and continues into the kitchen to make tea. Ethan awakens and thanks her for letting him stay. Emma tells him she feels responsible but Ethan reassures her he did it for her because she means everything to him. When they are about to kiss, Emma spills her tea so they back away. Sutton watches from outside as she is walking by. When Emma goes back to her room, she and Sutton talk about Rebecca. Sutton questions Emma about Ethan, but he interrupts with something to tell Emma. Since Sutton is there he exits. Kristen answers her door and speaks to Thayer about Sutton (Emma) and him being too young and getting too serious. Thayer fights back and promises her he will be staying around. At the Cabin, while Laurel, Ethan, Sutton and Emma are thinking of a plan, Mads enters with Jordan. Jordan tells everyone about the box he plans on stealing from Rebecca to find out what is inside. While Thayer is cleaning up at work, Alec approaches him about what they discussed the other night. Alec wishes he can trust him so they can both take down Rebecca together. Ted meets with the real Sutton because she wants to hear him say he is her father to her. After he does, they hug and she introduces him to his other daughter Emma. They tell Ted about Alec splitting them up at birth and Rebecca being the killer. Ted promises them he will take care of everything. Alec walks out to his car as Ted pulls up behind him. Ted tells him about his daughters and yells at Alec for splitting them up. Alec admits he did it for Kristen. Ted threatens him to stay away from his family and leaves. Jordan sneaks into Rebecca’s room and opens the box to find nothing inside. Someone in all black rushes out of the room and pushes over Mads while escaping. When Sutton enters the cabin, she sees Laurel is still there. They have a sister-bonding moment and Laurel asks if she ever cared about being her sister or her family. Sutton admits to making a mistake, but did it because Rebecca was her mother. Laurel makes sure Sutton knows she never needed shared DNA to love her. Sutton apologizes and her phone rings with Theresa’s number, but all she hears is breathing on the other line. Sutton goes to the police and they track Theresa’s phone call. Rebecca and Ted talk in his room at the country club about Sutton being their daughter. Alec apologizes to Kristen for what happened at the country club earlier. Kristen tells him she felt humiliated, but he states he has information to put Rebecca away for a long time. Back in Ted’s room, Rebecca tells him she just found out all the information about the girls and would do anything to protect her family. Ted tells her he knows she killed Derek and Theresa. The police arrive outside. Outside, Sutton sneaks off to talk to Emma about the phone call. They switch clothes so Emma can be there for Ethan since Sutton knows she still has feelings for him after seeing them together the other night. When the police finally find Theresa, she is face down dead in the swimming pool. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker *Alexandra Chando as Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Ann Rebecca Sewell Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Ryan Rottman as Jordan Lyle *Yara Martinez as Theresa Lopez (Body Only) Guest Cast *Craig Nigh as Officer Harry Trivia *Ted finds out about Emma and Sutton. *Derek's killer hit Mads. *A person in black stole the locket from the box locked in Rebecca's drawer. *Theresa is found dead. Web clips The Lying Game 2x09 Sneak Peek "The Grave Truth"|Sneak Peek 1 The Lying Game 2x09 Sneak Peek 2 "The Grave Truth"|Sneak Peek 2 The Lying Game 2x09 Sneak Peek 3 "The Grave Truth"|Sneak Peek 3 Gallery Cemetary.JPG Emma and Ethan.JPG Alex and Blair.JPG Instagr-am9 .jpg 129855_0326_pre.jpg 129855_0565_pre.jpg 129855_0636_pre.jpg 129855_0926_pre.jpg 129855_1301_pre1.jpg 129855_1528_pre.jpg 129855_0441_pre.jpg 129855_0597_pre.jpg 129855_0714_pre.jpg 129855_0952_pre.jpg 129855_1344_pre.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes